shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Swan
Introduction The Black Swan ( コクチョウ,Kokuchou) is a ship Made by Jack for Muna and the Void Pirates. It is a Brig type ship Built from Adam Wood, Making it a magnificent ship. 'Ship Design and Appearance' The Back Swan is a brig sloop, which relies on the skills of its navigator. The rigging of the Back Swan has three masts: the fore, the mizzen, and the main. The fore and main masts are rigged with a topsail, a course, and a topgallant while the mizzen only has a topsail and a spanker. Originally, the Back Swan was suppose to be armed with 24 guns, like some light frigate, but Jack had increased the number of her guns to 40. Also, Jack has added a naval ram at the bow of the Black Swan, so that she can ram into enemy ships in order to puncture their hulls and sink them, or at least disable them. She has a Black hull and flew sails of Dark Purple which enabled the crew to effectively hide in the dark of night. 'Figurehead, Helm, and Anchors' Her figurehead resembles that of the sea goddess Calypso dressed in a long kimono with a Wave design and a headband covering her long Shoulder length hair, Her Hands are held out as if she is commanding the sea to part way for the ship. The Black Swan's helm is located at the front of the ship. Unlike the conventional steering wheels found on traditional sailing ships of olden times, the Swan's steering wheel's position on the ship resembles those found on modern ships thou the shape is that of a black swan inside of a sun. The anchors of the Black Swan are positioned at each side of the front of the ship. They both resemble Black skeletal Dolphin with Pail Purple eyes. The ropes used for these are stored inside the metal ring positioned along side the figurehead. 'Men's and Women's Quarters' The men's quarters is located on the Third floor of the ship, while the women's quarters is located above them on the second floor except for Frost and Muna's rooms because they are located on the First floor. Men's Quarters The men's quarters can be entered from either door on the first floor. All the rooms in the men quarter are Western-style room. In the middle of the room is a tatami flooring, They also usually have sliding doors (fusuma), rather than hinged doors between rooms. They may have shōji if the particular room is meant to serve as a reception room for guests, it may have a tokonoma (alcove for decorative items), they also have traditional Japanese fireplace setting, complete with a sunken table and low sofas. within the rooms are Queen size beds, there are Five Rooms that make up the Men's Quarter. Women's Quarters The women's quarters can be entered through the door on the second floor. The dark finish and classic design of the Women's Quarter Bedroom creates a traditional styled collection that enhance the beauty and atmosphere of the bedroom decor. The deep black finish flows smoothly over the traditional shaped moulding and dentil accents to capture the sophistication of great traditional styled furniture. With a subtle decorative pattern accenting some of the panels beautifully complementing the rich finish, Each room contains two King size beds, a closet, a dresser, and some comfy sofas among other things. 4 Large rooms make up the Women's Quarter. Muna's Room Muna's Room can be entered through the door on the First floor. Her room is basically the Captain's cabin. The room has a mahogany king size bed with Fleur-de-Lys decorations. a Classic Bedroom Furniture ensemble that includes matching bedside 2-drawer chest, an armoire-styled entertainment center with paneled doors and chest of drawers available in two widths, Mirror Glass Inlaid Night Stand, Nickel-plated Brass Hardware. The walls are Painted a smoky warm gray and added a white chair rail, along with Hung glossy gold panel curtains and an Oriental rug in russet, camel and sage tones at the foot of the bed. it also has a Italian desk framed in gold and gold urn lamp, several stacked books and a three-arm brass candelabra with an antique brass finish, and a taupe velvet chair by the bed and added a black painted side table with book and teacup, It also consists of a personal bathroom with a Large tub and Jacuzzi, It contains a closet where wine and a tea set can be stored. Frost's Room Like Muna Frost's room can be entered through the door on the First floor. Frost's room has a king size canopy bed with cream sheet set, chenille bedskirt, matlesse coverlet, cream pillow shams and salmon-colored throw pillows, a fireplace, 2 window seats overlooking the ocean and private Library. Bathroom boasts a claw foot soaking tub along with a jacuzzi, a walk in Euro shower with gold and silver highlights, & dressing table all illuminated by a massive chandelier under 14 foot cathedral ceiling. A Separate sitting room with cozy love seat & wing chair, flat screen TV-DVD, small refridgerater, snack station & a three-drawer chests with faux finish and marble tops on each side of the bed. It also has a Armchair in silk velvet and large side table. History Trivia * The Design of the Black Swan was a Mimic of a smaller Black Pearl. * Frost and Muna Has their own rooms because they are the first two to Board the ship. External links Category:Ships